


【曹荀郭】一辆车（完整版）

by dearme



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors, sangoku
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearme/pseuds/dearme
Summary: 没意义纯开车设定有点儿雷，慎入
Relationships: 曹荀郭
Kudos: 17





	【曹荀郭】一辆车（完整版）

*之前说想开的车。3P警告，老曹总攻

*纯爽文，没逻辑

*特别雷。大伙儿千万慎入，带孩子的都抱紧了！

++

“你说什么？！”

文若的笔应声落地。

++

从小到大能让文若失态的，从颍川到全国也就一个郭奉孝。

名门从小的教育就告诉他喜怒勿形于色，于是从私塾到庙堂，荀彧的脸上总是带着教养良好的笑容。不过如果你想看他露出多一点儿表情也不是什么难事儿：去隔壁找郭嘉。

不管是小时候突发奇想去河里摸鱼差点儿淹死，还是十几岁和颍川当地哪个名族家里的姑娘私相授受被追得跑出去几条街，最后给他解决问题的，一定是荀彧。

当年一身奶味儿的小土豆拔穗长成柳条似的少年，温声软语也变成了一把清亮的嗓音，调皮捣蛋从来没变过，只不过玩具从荀彧家倒了霉的器具文玩变成了整个颍川。

因此当他嫁到许都来的时候，荀彧的父母倒是没什么，郭嘉哭了个震天震地。荀彧冷着脸儿看他真的伤心，明白对方哭离别之苦是小，担心的更多是将来出了事儿没人照应。

这也让荀彧心理惴惴不安——离开前满心欢喜终于甩开了这个祸害，结果到了曹府却没法儿享受生活：不论干什么，总是担心家乡小土豆是不是又闯了什么祸。天冷想着他有没有添衣服，天热怕他吃不上井水拔过的冰西瓜。老曹对他越好，他就越是担心郭嘉在故乡没人照顾。

于是曹操提出二房的时候，他第一时间跟孟德提起了家乡的这位。

++

郭嘉搂着枕头，一脸不满，“你惊讶什么，这事儿我能撒谎吗？又不是什么露脸的事儿……”

荀彧深呼吸，尽量淡定地低头把笔捡起来，“所以，你是想告诉我，你过来都一个月了，老曹他还没……嗯……”

“没睡我，我替你说。”

“奉孝！”荀彧不自在地咳嗽，“……唉。你有头绪吗？”

郭嘉在床上挪了挪，“我能有什么头绪？从我过来那天，到现在了。你要说新鲜劲儿过了不宠我，我也认了，偏偏每天都来找我，读书写字儿聊天，一聊就是一宿，可你要是想跟他进一步吧，不是顾左右而言他，就是说我累了，然后搂着我盖着棉被纯睡觉……文若你再笑我就过去掐你。”

荀彧假装咳嗽两声，盖过去一阵笑意，尽量痛心疾首地看着郭嘉，只不过脸上“你也有今天”这五个大字儿表露无疑。

于是郭嘉直接将手里的枕头扔了过去。“你招了吧，是不是你每天晚上恃宠而骄，缠着主公夜夜笙歌，导致主公无心他人，这才对我冷若冰霜的？”

“你觉得可能么。”荀彧想了想，“不过或许这事儿，跟我还真有关系……”

“……哈？”

++

“你来之前，我一直跟明公说，你身体不好，从小就爱生病，现在长大了身体比以前强了，但还是禁不起折腾。”荀彧已经重新开始写东西了，“可能明公就是担心你身体不好，才不敢急于求成，想细水长流吧？”

“……我一时之间都不知道是该哭还是该笑。”郭嘉向后仰过去躺在床上，仰天长叹。

荀彧索性放下手上的活儿，过去坐在郭嘉身边儿，拍了拍他的肚子，“你也别急，今儿我就跟孟德说，让他别这么拘着了。”他笑了笑，“孟德有多喜欢你你也不是不知道，你以为他愿意这样儿？我估摸着，他见天儿晚上都憋得浑身哆嗦……”

这话没逗笑郭嘉，倒是让想象了一下那个场景的荀彧自顾自笑起来，“我待会儿就去和他说，你抹不开的面儿，我来。”

于是郭嘉像条鱼似的一个打挺儿从床上窜起来，搂着荀彧脸蛋儿就是一口，“文若你真好~今儿晚上事儿办成了明儿我请你吃饭~”

++

结果等到晚上，郭嘉回屋就看见一脸尴尬笑容的荀彧和一脸严肃的曹操坐在他卧室。

一滴冷汗。

+++++++++

......

这太过了。

郭嘉把被子拉到鼻子底下，整个儿缩进去，只剩下一双眼睛露在外面。

不算大的床上，旁边躺着那个在家乡看着他长大，如父如兄的人。此刻他伏在那个同时也是自己丈夫的男人身下，蹙起眉头仿佛在忍耐着什么。一层薄汗挂在身上，平日用的香此刻味道也显得有些怪异的浓郁。

郭嘉看不见自己的脸，不过从不断升高的温度来看，只怕此刻自己的面皮红得能够滴出血来。

++

一切还要从下午说起。

曹操在屋里练字，一边儿荀彧看着他不说话，等对方将笔挂上，拿毛巾擦手的时候，适时地将盖碗儿递了过去。

曹操喝口茶，然后才接着对方的话茬儿说下去，“你说的这些我何尝不知道啊。”将喝剩下的杯子放一边，他拉着荀彧往旁边八仙桌走去，“你说，他来府里也有一个月了吧？这一个月。也不知道是水土不服还是怎的，大小毛病闹不断，昨儿饭桌上你也看见了，咳嗽得我心里跟针扎似的。”

“这月初三我还跟郎中问了问，说是痰里又有血丝。你说他这个样儿，你让我怎么……”

后半句话被曹操摇着头咽回肚子里，他拍了拍文若的手，好气又好笑，“只是没想到他为这事儿赌气，还跑去跟你嚼舌头。我还以为他通朗豁达，没那么多小心眼儿。”

文若笑了笑，在他眼里，郭嘉的身体比什么都重要，因此听了这话他已经打定心思不能操之过急，不过这事儿还需要彻底说清楚才行，“既然明公是这个意思，也得亲自跟他说清楚。旁人是不中用的，反而会让他愈发怀疑明公的本意……”

这话让曹操沉吟良久，然后他忽然坏笑着抬头，“那，今儿晚上就烦令君，陪我走一趟？”

++

++

这种感觉很怪异：看到坐在自己卧室的曹操和荀彧，郭嘉的心情不像是看到了夫君和大房，倒像是做了坏事儿让父母抓了个正着的熊孩子。

这不能怪他：曹操本就比他大十几岁，早就是如父的年龄；文若虽年轻，但从过去就像长辈一样照顾他，加上比起自己这活二百五，文若一直持重端庄，老成练达，这让他无论如何不能将其视为同龄人。

当然规矩是不能忘的：一杯香茗奉夫君，然后微微躬身向着文若行礼。郭嘉此时心虚不已，堆着笑脸，“二位深夜来访，不知有何贵干。”

二人对视一眼，曹操故作严肃，“奉孝啊，我听说你最近对我有点儿意见啊~”

闻言郭嘉赶紧晃手，“这，这从何说起啊？”

曹操站起来，虎着一张脸，一步一步逼近郭嘉。郭嘉随着对方向后撤步。荀彧看穿了曹操不过是跟他闹着玩儿，在后面短期盖碗儿抿着嘴儿笑。

郭嘉尽量淡定，“明公这、这是要唔……！”

话说到一半声音戛然而止是因为曹操突然拉住他的胳膊，一路急行把他往卧室的床上带。也不多说什么，到了床沿轻推一把，让郭嘉在床上坐好，然后趁对方一脸懵逼的时候低下头吻过去。

这倒不是什么新鲜事儿了——郭嘉反应过来后开始回应。面对郭嘉的时候，曹操的吻通常都带着点儿怜惜，舍不得使劲儿一样轻轻试探，手抚上郭嘉的脸，然后在对方还沉浸在这份儿温柔里的时候猛然加深了力度。

郭嘉下意识往后撤，被曹操按住了肩膀，随便乱抓揪住对方的对襟，尽可能随着对方的节奏换气。曹操的舌头细细舔舐着他的口腔，津液顺着嘴角流下来。郭嘉在对方嘴里哼唧，声音透着委屈又像是邀请，曹操将膝盖顶进了对方双腿至今，不轻不重地顶了一下。

借着对方身体的哆嗦曹操放开他，一旁荀彧满脸为难地轻咳两声，“天也不早了，我就先回去了，明日我再……”

当然曹操也没等他说完。

++

曹操对荀彧显然要不客气得多：一把将他扯到床上按好，吻得如此深仿佛要将他吞吃入肚，荀彧想推开他，抓住他扯开自己衣服的手。膝盖试图顶开对方压下来的腹部，却被对方抓住机会分开膝盖用腿压好。

郭嘉看着这场发生在自己身边的性事，搂着被子，羞耻，兴奋，带着那么一点儿窥阴的阴暗快感。曹操手上揉搓着文若，眼神儿却时不时向着他飘过来，表情是严肃的，却让郭嘉觉得下腹一阵一阵发热。

荀彧还在试图挣扎，“明公！明公以国之重臣的身份，怎可行此龌龊之事，要是被人传出去……”

这话说完荀彧也觉得不妥般闭了嘴。曹操一笑，一把扯开自己衣服，凑到文若耳边，故意吐着气说道：“传出去？被谁？难道令君还有和他人分享闺阁之趣的癖好？”

知道在脸皮厚度上此人天下无敌后，文若索性自暴自弃地闭上眼睛，“……明公真是……”

他侧过脸，伸出手摸着郭嘉的头，像是安慰睡不着觉的孩子。

++

荀彧抬手挡住了自己的眼睛。

大腿被分开高高抬起，一条挂在了曹操肩膀上。曹操咬着他的脚踝，慢慢地将自己送进去。简单的润滑工作借用了奉孝放在床头的膏油。冬天郭嘉皮肤干，痒痒得整天挠，荀彧便让家里把打小他用惯了的油膏送了过来。却没想到今日还有这种用途。

荀彧咬着嘴唇尽量不发出声音，旁边就是他从小儿放在心尖儿上的孩子，此刻的难堪最最不想让他看见。曹操心下明白，于是在慢慢晃了一会儿后，突然发力猛地插了进去。

这一下逼出一声闷哼，今天的曹操确实和往日不同：没有一开始的循序渐进，没入之后的抽插上来就是又狠又深，摆明了要让文若放下那些包袱，痛痛快快跟他疯一场。

张着嘴短促地换气，随着对方下身的前后起伏着身子，终于还是在最后一下撞进来的时候哭叫出声。郭嘉仿佛被吓着了，小心翼翼凑过来，捧着荀彧的脸，担忧地唤他的名字，“文若，文若……”

波光潋滟的眼睛下是郭嘉泫然欲泣的表情，荀彧抓住他的手，努力在曹操尚未停止的动作下稳定自己的目标，叼住郭嘉的嘴同他接吻。

或许是已经被点燃的身体更容易动情，蜻蜓点水般的吻迅速发展深入。荀彧的上半身已经撑起来了，压着郭嘉唇齿交缠。郭嘉扶着他的肩膀，像条泥鳅一样随着他的动作难耐地扭动。

眼下的风景胜过一切春宫。曹操看着愈发投入的两个人，将荀彧翻了个个儿，面冲下按在床上。

这个姿势让荀彧不得不放开了郭嘉，也让曹操能进得更深，更加准确地摩擦到那个让人难以忍受的点上。荀彧彻底放开了嗓子，随着对方的冲撞一声一声不再掩饰，眼泪顺着眼角滑下来。趁着思维还有一丝清明，荀彧想扯过一旁的枕头压在嘴上，至少减轻一点儿被人观摩的羞耻，被先一步发现其意图的曹操直接将枕头扔到床底下去了。

曹操拽着郭嘉的肩膀把他拉过来，压着后脑一口气儿吻下去。郭嘉被突如其来的侵入感吓得差点儿哭出来，推着对方胸口试图躲开，然后被狠狠地咬了舌头。曹操一边儿搂着他试图让他绷紧的身体软下来，一边儿观察荀彧的样子。

绷紧的后背和不断哆嗦的大腿提示曹操，荀彧这边儿基本上快完工了。于是他暂时放开郭嘉，脱离了曹操胳膊的束缚，郭嘉几乎是摊到了床上。曹操心满意足看着他在床上红着脸喘气儿，一边儿加快速度解决眼下的问题。

++

“轮到你了。”

荀彧的头发被汗水打湿贴在脸上。他勉力抓起被子盖在身上，防止夜风吹过汗津津的身子着凉受寒。透过发丝的空隙，他看见曹操将郭嘉仰面在床上扶好，然后挤进他双腿中间，居高临下看着他的同时脱光了上半身的衣服。

这个动作莫名其妙的挑动人心，郭嘉可怜兮兮地哆嗦了一下，曹操俯下身子和他对视，手却不得闲儿地在他两腿之间摸索，然后在推进去的瞬间温柔地吻上去。

——疼。

不管前面做了多少外围准备工作，真到了这一步郭嘉彻底清醒了过来。太疼了，仅仅一根手指就能有这个效果，对未来将会发生的事情产生的巨大恐惧让他开始真正地反抗，不同于刚刚的欲拒还迎，他现在是真的后悔了。

曹操也察觉到了这一点儿，他稍微分开距离观察对方的反应，看他真的蹙起眉头自个儿也心疼。于是抵着他额头，尽量安慰道：“实在不行就算了……别勉强自个儿。”

眼看郭嘉委屈地快哭了，荀彧勉强撑起身子，忍着下体的不适蹭过去。曹操稍微别开一点儿，让荀彧能和他对视。荀彧温柔地笑着，轻轻梳理他的头发，然后慢慢地吻下去。

郭嘉很快被荀彧的温柔举动所打动，搂着荀彧的脖子和他缠绵。等到差不多了，荀彧丢过来一个眼神，示意曹操继续。

继续是没有问题的——荀彧在郭嘉身子一僵的时候果断加深了这个吻，试图让他尽可能的分心。郭嘉委屈着咬了一口荀彧舌头，对方继续安慰性地抚摸他的脸，总算让他不再奋力抵抗，从而让曹操的第二根手指能顺利进去了。

接下来的流程就比较无聊了，手指深入到第三根的时候曹操开始缓慢地为他扩张，根据他的反应调整角度。郭嘉蹭着荀彧的脸，时不时像小动物一样舔一口咬一下，荀彧则搂着他的头。曹操看着眼下香艳的场面，感觉某个已经有点儿懈怠的位置开始缓慢充血。

……不充血就麻烦了，毕竟没人希望在第一次侍寝的妻妾面前丢人现眼。等到湿得差不多了，曹操将手撤了回来，扶着对准后慢慢顶了进去。

郭嘉的后背绷紧成一张弓，疼，兼带着被插入的满足感让他脑子混乱不堪。荀彧咬着他耳朵轻声唤他的名字，“奉孝、奉孝……”不知道对方听进去多少，只能看到他逐渐放松下来。曹操没敢一上来就使劲儿，他缓慢的磨蹭着，等对方舒缓过来。

郭嘉听着耳边的叫声，忽然想起当年在颍川河边儿，炎天暑热的时候，两个人靠在大树底下吃西瓜，到了后半晌儿就枕着荀彧的腿睡过去。那时候他也是这样轻轻叫自己的名字。郭嘉觉着好像飘在棉花里，晃悠悠地，就连身体的起伏都仿佛成了荀彧当年哄他午睡时的轻轻拍打一般。

++

循序渐进，水到渠成。

随着进出的次数增多，逐渐扩大的穴口渐渐能承受更多的冲撞。曹操开始慢慢加速，愈发强烈的快感逐渐顺着脊柱冲上来，让他逐渐将心思放回到曹操身上。

荀彧放下心来，看着郭嘉的眼神满是爱意。曹操伸手抚摸他的长发，脸上全是心满意足的笑容。

在场的人里只有郭嘉一个人满脑子浆糊：初尝性事让他方寸大乱，只能随着对方的节奏亦步亦趋。偶尔顶撞到某个位置，触电一样的感觉就会在下腹如水波纹样蔓延开来。积蓄的快感将他往高潮的点上逼，却又总是差那么一点儿，他觉着四肢百骸都在发痒，又瘙不到一般难受。

经过了一阵漫不经心的折磨，曹操抓着他的大腿把他拉过来，两条腿架上肩膀。这个姿势能让曹操进去得更深，也能刺激到对方更多的位置。郭嘉没有荀彧的心理包袱，觉得痛快了就老老实实叫出来，在对方加快的速度下嗓子很快就哑了。

喊不可怕，哑着嗓子喊不出来才最憋屈——郭嘉张着嘴发不出来声音，胡乱中开始咬曹操撑在他身旁的胳膊。眼看老曹吃痛地“嘶”了一声，荀彧赶紧过来拉开他，一手抱着他的头，另一手不轻不重地揉他的乳尖。情绪得不到释放的郭嘉开始就着这个姿势咬荀彧锁骨，一会儿就留下好几排牙印儿。

曹操看着胳膊上两排整齐的小坑无语，“……真不亏你是属狗的。”

最后一次舒缓地压下去后曹操开始发力，荀彧从对方加快的顶撞速度知道这一夜荒唐快要结束了。郭嘉哽咽着往他怀里钻，哭着叫他的名字，“文若、文若……”荀彧只能搂紧他，连带着自己也在不断的冲击下晃悠着身子，“别怕，我在呢，别怕啊……”

高潮临近的时候郭嘉开始推开在他身上的曹操，可怜兮兮带着哭腔让他放开，曹操就势咬住他的手指，看他满脸泪痕声声讨饶。最后一波冲击下郭嘉到达顶点，穴口猛烈收缩，四肢和躯干忍不住地痉挛。胳膊挡着脸浑身哆嗦，而曹操也在突然收紧的力道下直接射了进去。

++

哪里不对。

情绪平稳下来后曹操看着床上的景象，越看越觉得无语。

都说是贤妻美妾，现在他府上可以说是四角俱全了。日子过得滋润了，偶尔吃饱了也会意淫一下床上左拥右抱齐人之福。然而如今成了现实，却总觉得跟自己想得不是一回事儿。

他脑中的场景：冰清玉洁和忠良渊淑，琴瑟合并颠鸾倒凤。美矣妙哉。

现实的场景：……仿佛潜入某公门大户轻薄了好人家一双姐妹的登徒子。

这也怨不得他：郭嘉依然靠在荀彧胸口，哭得戚戚然，荀彧搂着他后脑，一边儿梳理他的头发，一边儿悄声安慰他。

最后曹操只能一把将荀彧拉过来搂进怀里，然后把还在淌眼抹泪儿的郭嘉挂到另一条胳膊上，吹灯，睡觉。

临睡前孟德总结出两个道理。

其一：妻妾绕床还是非常美好滴。

其二。

++

“前提是你的妻妾之间的感情，并不比对你的感情更深。”

（完）


End file.
